


Diakko Trash

by Zena_Rose



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Hilarious, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks and Practical Jokes, R&R, Romance, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zena_Rose/pseuds/Zena_Rose
Summary: Just one-shots of our little gay girls.And most of them includes Sucy's not-so-evil mushroom experiments that gone wrong.Others just plain karma pushing them together (;
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Unlucky Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this several year ago, but never got around to publishing it. Better late than never??

Akko was just minding her own business and eating her soup after hours and hours of endless and boring lecture. She was famished beyond doubt and she just wanted to eat without any distractions. And it didn't help with Sucy snickering next to her like some crazed person. (Imagine eating and your dog is just staring at you, burning a hole in your skull☠️👻)

"What's so funny?" Annoyance crept onto Akko's face as she tried to take another bite of her soup.

Seeing that she was being a little too obvious, Sucy turned her attention to her bowl of mushrooms and started examining them one by one. Patience is a virtue that she needed to exemplify is she were to execute her plan without being exposed. When Akko is not focused on the soup in front of her.

The orange haired girl, Lotte, sat next to Akko, and eyed Sucy as she was acting suspicious. And the only time Sucy acts suspicious was when Akko was her test subject. And the girl knew that something interesting was happening. But Lotte debated on whether she should intervene or not. To do something or not to do something.

But atlas the words that came out of her mouth was only by a silent mutter.

Akko couldn't really be dense can she?

"..."

Update: Akko is very dense. Akko seems to be dense in every subject possible. Especially love. Man, Akko should be awarded a medal or trophy for the being the most dense person on Earth for not noticing Sucy's not-so-evil glances.

Sucy was getting impatient, nothing exciting was happening to get the dense girl distracted. So she decided to take things into her own hands in order to sabotage the soup.

"Oi, isn't that Chariot?" Sucy said with a deadpanned look, pointing to the other side of the cafeteria.

"What? WHERE?!" Akko, without question, turned her head to try and find the redhead, her spoon hanging in her mouth as she looked.

Lotte had a bad feeling about this as Sucy sabotaged the soup with a mushroom that she picked up earlier. But she would be lying if she wasn't curious to see what would happen. 

Sucy waited for a quick moment for the changes to take effect, but the appearance in itself didn't change at all. But the flavor of the soup... Sucy wondered what would happen. kikik

"I don't see Chariot." Akko said, still trying to find her famed idol. "Lotte, do you see her?"

"I-"

"Sucy, you sure you saw her?"

Sucy choked back a laugh and settled with deadpanned look and a nonchalant shrug. "My eyes must've played tricks on me. With you talking about Chariot so much, I thought I was hallucinating."

Akko turned to the pale girl with a pout. And she had her hopes up for a simple hallucination. Disappointing.

"Hmph!"

"You're too easy to mess with, kikik." Sucy added with an evil grin.

"You're horrible Sucy." Akko pouted even more before returning back to her soup.

Lotte sat quietly and watched in suspense as the brunette scooped some of the soup onto her spoon. And watched in slow motion as Akko brought it to her lips. To the side, Sucy brought out an orb so she could record what was about to happen. And it was clearly evident that the pale girl was having fun with the imminent catastrophe that would surround the brunette.

And to Sucy's pleasure, right before Akko could even consume the soup, Diana sudden appeared, standing next to the dense girl, with some pressing matters that she would like to discuss with the brunette. "Akko."

Upon hearing her name, the aforementioned girl turned her head to face the blonde, at the same time as she brought the spoonful soup to her mouth. "Hmm?"

As the girl as tasted the soup in her mouth, it was delicious as it had always been. But a second later, it tasted absolutely vile, her face consorted in a disgusted pre-throw up look. She honestly tried to fight the temptation to resist spitting out cause that wouldn't be a pretty sight. But she just couldn't resist. It was just too gross. What gives??

She spit it out in disgust, glad that it was no longer in her mouth.

She didn't understand. The soup was delicious and fine moments ago. Did it go cold or something. Then she heard a faint chuckle behind her, and Akko began to have her suspicion on what happened to her soup.

She turned to Sucy, and saw her mischievous grin. "What did you do to my soup!?"

Sucy only shrugged and gave the brunette her innocent (no-so-innocent) look. Then she shifted her attention elsewhere, laughing even more. She held the orb in her hands higher, bringing it closer to wherever to was looking at. And it was definitely not at Akko.

Seeing that Sucy was sporting the look of amusement, Akko wondered what's so funny. She turned to Lotte, and saw that the orange haired girl was evidently shocked and speechless. And they both was looking at the same thing.

Curiously, Akko turned her head to see what was the center of amusement for her two friends. And when she turned around, she realized what was so shocking. And she wanted to bury herself in a hole...

Diana was immensely scowling, soaked in soup that was spit out.

Panic rose as Akko began to think of the worst possible punishment that Diana would do to her. Or kill or her all that matters. "Ah.. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. It w-wasn't my fault. It was Sucy's!"

Diana's face grew more stern and scowled even more. She was definitely angry, but she held it together and kept her dignity intact by keeping her composure. "You shouldn't blame someone that isn't present."

"Eh?" But Sucy's right...." Akko turned her head to see that Sucy had abandoned her. Lotte was still there, but she was now holding an orb that seems to have been forced in her hands. The orange haired girl seems to be confused and scared at the same time while meekly watching the scene unfold.

Akko felt her insides break into million of pieces as she slowly turned to the soaked blonde. She will get her revenge on Sucy soon. But now, she just needs to survive the predicament she was in with the blonde.

"I-I can explain! L-Let me clean this off of you." Akko grabbed a clean napkin and tried to wipe the disgusting soup off of Dianna. But before she could get any closer to the blonde, Diana stopped her by raising her hand.

"No need."

The blonde brought out her want and elegantly chanted a spell that immediately cleaned her clothes. She was nice and clean like it never happened. However, Diana was still scowling, not happy with what had happen. She definitely did not expect this to happen.

"Next time, be careful when you're eating."

Akko nodded her head fervently. "Of course! S-So what did you need?"

"Professor Ursula is looking for you. Wanted you to come to her office." Diana took a step back, as to avoid any unexpected soup surprise.

"A-Ah... alright. Thanks Diana."

"Don't mention it."

"Hai!"

"I'm serious. Never speak of this again." Diana's voice was stern and low, with the intensity of aggravation as the blonde stared at the brunette.

With the not-so-friendly stare she was receiving, Akko did what she could do at that very moment. Flee. The brunette stood up and ran out of the cafeteria, leaving dust of trail behind her, as she ran to Ursula's office.

Diana sighed in revulsion as the disaster that was Akko, had finally left the room. Now that she had delivered her message, she turned and walked out of the cafeteria, eager to start studying for next week quiz. There's no rest for the wicked bookworm.

Once the blonde had left the vicinity of the cafeteria, Lotte let out her breath that she had been holding. Man that was very tense to watch. She had thought something bad was going that happen.

Sucy suddenly materialized next to Lotte with a cackling grin. She just couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. Poor Akko had embarrassed herself in front of the infamous snobby blonde. And Diana... HAH. She got the worst of it. And the best part was that she had it all recorded. Kikiki. She should definitely advertise this, or use it as blackmail.

Lotte honestly felt bad about this, but couldn't deny how amusing it was. Probably not the most appropriate, but at least no one was harmed.

Sucy grabbed the orb from Lotte's hands and held it protectively to her chest. "I should charge people if they want to watch it Kikiki. "

After a few moments, she had a moment of revelation and an idea appeared. She turned to Lotte and grinned like the evil mastermind she was. "What if Akko, being the clumsy person she is, somehow slipped and tripped into Diana."

Lotte frowned and faced the pale girl. "And why do you want to do that?"

"Hmm, who knows. It's always fun when Akko is around." Sucy grinned.

Lotte had to agree with the girl. Things were always much more livelier with Akko around.


	2. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucy and her mushroom experiments had an unexpected results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Akko is extremely imprudent and doesn't really hold complaints for an extended period of time. One can call her a childish witch, but mature at the same time. And it didn't take long for everyone to see that nothing is boring whenever this brunette is around. And Sucy realized that she had found her entertainment (hehe). 

One of the two reasons she stayed at the academy.

She soon made it her personal mission to entertain herself by humiliating the wild witch as much as possible while doing experiments on her. Fully knowing that the girl won't hold a grudge against her. She's literally the perfect subject, and she will not let that chance past her by. 

... 

Now, for Test #1: Mushrooms that disorients a person's balance.

Now this particular mushroom had no taste nor smell. It was perfect for Sucy to mince it up in tiny pieces and slip it into Akko's soup effortlessly without her knowing. It was almost too easy to slip it into the soup. Thankfully Lotte remained silent as she watched Sucy be the evil mastermind of her experiments. 

Sucy moved and watched from across the table, with her notebook in hand, and observed the scene unfold before her eyes. When Akko ate the sabotaged soup, it didn't take long for the effect to show. From 0-100, Akko started slurring her words, rocking side to side.

It was noted that not only does the mushroom disorients a person, but gets them drunk at the same time. It really wasn't supposed to do that, but Sucy figured that because the mushroom had mixed in with the soup creating new unknown effects. "Interesting..." The pale girl mused with a small grin as she scribbled notes in her notebook. 

Akko took couple more bites in her drunken state before setting the spoon down. Her eyes squinted at the soup in confusion before turning to the mushroom lover. "Suuuucy."

"Hmm?" Sucy kept staring at the girl eyes looking deadpanned as ever.

"Why do you always look like a mushroom?"

"What you talking about? I'm always a mushroom."

"Is that why your head looks like a mushroom?"

"What?"

"GROW MUSHROOM GROW! Don't worry, your boobs will get bigger. Don't give up!"

"Eh?” Sucy couldn't decide whether to take that as an insult or not. But nonetheless, it was hilarious to see what was happening in front of her. Though she was confused on why her boobs had anything to do with mushrooms. 

"...Sucy what did you do?" Lotte whispered to the purple haired girl, who only shrugged and grinned. 

Akko turned her attention back to her soup, evidence of anger and pride in her eyes. "Acting all high and mighty, telling me what to do, like you're the police or something. Oh come on, don't get me started with your frigging mood swings! One minute your cold, then hot. Hot n' cold. Make up your damn mind already!"

Sucy, at that point, had brought out her orb to record this. She would be damned if she didn't record this shit. 

"I don't even know why I put up with you, it's not like you ever do me any good. I hereby break up with you."

"You're not even dating." Sucy interrupted Akko's one-sided conservation with her soup. 

Akko turned to Sucy with a frown. "What made you so sure of that?"

"Because the things you love tends to disappear. Like Shiny Chariot." Sucy silently snickered at that.

Akko didn't say anything. She just stared at the girl in front of her. "Chariot didn't disappear... Because I am Chariot!!"

Akko was now standing on the table, gaining the attention of everyone in the cafeteria.

Sucy couldn't help but laugh a little at this. The mushroom she had slipped in the soup didn't go as planned, but it was definitely hilarious.

At that very moment, a young British girl decided tp approach Akko with a disapproving look. "Akko." She said with a stern authoritative voice, and was intent on teaching the brunette couple of manners. However...

Hearing the blonde's voice, Akko turned abruptly, causing her to fall of the table. While falling, Akko had managed to fall right where the blonde was standing, and both girls collapsed to the floor. Couple seconds later as both of the girls laid on the ground-

"Diannnaaa" Akko cooed as she nuzzled into Diana, despite having fallen off of the table.

"W-What?! G-Get off me!" The blonde had no idea what happening. And it didn't help with the brunette nuzzling on her. 

"A little birdy told me a secret."

"I implore you to get off, and then we can talk."

"You're adorable~"

It was almost impossible to fight against the blush that was forming on her cheeks. "Akko. Get. Off."

"Guess what?" Akko asked as she hugged Diana, not even caring about the countless eyes staring at them.

Diana didn't respond, and tried to push Akko off. But by god this girl had a strong grip on the blonde.

"You look like a cabbage head. Or maybe a seaweed shark?"

Diana immediately took that as an insult. 

"But you're still adorable~"

"A-AKKO. Get off!"

"Cute~ You're cute when angry."

"I will not tolerate anymore of this nonsense!" Diana tried prying the girl off of her.

"Such soft skin!"

Needlessly to say, regardless of the failure concerning the mushroom, Sucy got exactly what she wanted. The effects of the mushroom dissolved after couple of hours, and Akko remembered everything. Nothing could explain how embarrassed she was, and how angry she was at Sucy for that. She had wanted to confess to Diana in a different setting. In her sobriety state as well, but that obviously didn't happen.

The professors had accused Akko of drinking alcohol in the school facilities, as Akko had expressed the particular behavior of drunken men. But it was almost impossible to find the evidence of such alcohol anywhere in their room. So the only punishment that was allowed for Akko was to help the fairies clean the dishes. 

Diana on the other hand... She was definitely embarrassed by the whole situation in the cafeteria. She avoided the brunette for couple of days, trying to live down the fact that Akko had confessed to her, drunkenly no less!

But she knew that Akko wouldn't just act so strange suddenly. So she knew it had to do with the mischievous actions of her teammate. 

... Diana would be lying if she didn't like the thought of the wild girl confessing to her. But she won't let anyone know that. Not yet at least.

For the time being, she just need to let this fiasco die down before moving with her normal daily activities. 

...

It had been couple of weeks after that whole hilarious scene in the cafeteria, and lezbehonest, that was hilarious as hell. 

Now, moving on to Test #2: mushrooms that makes the consumer hallucinate their worst nightmare.

Now this mushroom is smelly and has a distinct taste, and it would be difficult to slip it into Akko's soup unnoticed. So, Sucy decided to ignore being discreet with this one, and jammed it into a sleeping Akko's mouth. (No one was harmed in the process)

Now, all Sucy had to do was wait and watch as Akko wake up and start hallucinating some crazy shit. She sat on her bed, staring at Akko, eagerly waiting to see chaos rein free. It wasn't long before Lotte woke up. When she sat up, she jumped a little when she noticed Sucy sitting on the bed, unmoving like a statue. The orange-haired girl noticed that the girl was staring straight at something, and realized it was Akko she was staring at.

Lotte made an assumption that Sucy had done another experiment on Akko.... again. She stepped down from her head and sauntered toward the pale girl. "What are you doing?"

"Ever wonder what kind of nightmares stupid dense people have?"

"Um... normal nightmares that most people have?"

Sucy turned to Lotte with a grin. "But with Akko, there's sure to have a nightmare that isn't common. This is Akko we're talking about."

Lotte honestly didn't understand what the girl meant. It's probably harmless to let this experiment run its course. She stood up and walked to the sleeping girl and shook her to wake her up.

Akko's eyes opened with a loud yawn to the mouth. She sat up, like she usually does, but when she turned towards the door, she froze. Her eyes shined with confusion, which caused Lotte to be confused as well. Lotte was about to speak up when Akko suddenly shout in a rudely manner.

"Get out of my room!!" Akko yelled as she tried to stand up, however it was evidence that the girl had forgotten that she was sleeping in a bunk bed. A small welt appeared on Akko's forehead, but that didn't stop that girl from standing on the floor, staring intensely at the door.

"A-Akko? Everything okay?" Lotte questioned with concern in her tone.

Sucy already had her orb out, recording the brunette, and sported a deadpanned look as she continued to watch from the sidelines. 

Akko turned to Lotte with an annoyed look. "Why you let her in!? With her arrogant know it all seaweed brain. Did she bribe you?!"

"U-Um..."

Then Akko gasped. "Is she trying to get back at me for spitting soup on her!?"

"I-"

"Did she hurt you!?"

Sucy couldn't help but snicker, seeing that Diana was one of the brunette nightmares. Surely there's more to her nightmare. So let's keep watch on the girl and see what else she does. (Creepy mode activated!)

"U-Um... She isn't in the room, and she isn't that type of person to do any type of revenge on you. Now can we get ready? Or we'll be late for class."

"Class?!" Akko yelled, suddenly getting up and getting dressed. Being late to Professor Finnelan is worst than being late to Professor Ursula. "Wait, where she go?"

Akko scanned the room, the seeing the particular girl that always seems to piss her off gone.

"Diana was never here...."

"But she was right here!"

"It's just us three. You're still tired Akko."

"I'm positive that I saw her here..."

"You're dreaming of the blonde... could only mean one thing Kikiki." Sucy grinned, watching confusion wash over the brunette's face.

"I'm confused."

"Stop it Sucy." Lotte quietly whispered, realizing what Sucy was trying to say.

Sucy invisibly frowned and sighed. "Let's get to class, or professor Finnelan will give us detention."

The three girls quickly readied themselves and quickly made their way to class. 

The three girls walked out, and made their way to their class. Sucy kept close eye on the brunette with glee, while Lotte had no idea what's the hell's going on. But she had a suspicion that Sucy might be involved. That or Akko is having an off day. Most likely the former. 

"S-Sucy. What did you do?" Lotte asked while eyeing Akko glaring at the wall as they walked forward. It's almost as if she would pounce on the wall and destroy it with her bare hands. But that's silly. Akko wouldn't be such a brute and attack a-

Right at the moment, Akko yelled "Shut up!" and punch the wall adjacent to her. "You think that's funny right? You damn aristocrat!"

Then one of the professors saw this and scolded Akko. Though Akko was defending herself that Dianna was being a bully. But of course, the professor didn't believe her. That earned her a detention after class.

Grumbling in denial, Akko muttered that she is still dreaming and that none of this is real. She then stepped into her classroom and immediately glared at the blonde, not realizing that she been hallucinating thanks to Sucy's mushroom experiment. Sucy and Lotte stepped in and sat next to the brunette. 

... 

"Why are there floating words?" Akko muttered to Lotte 20 minutes later, confused on what on the class's schedule. 

"Eh? Floating words?"

Sucy grinned and positioned the orb that is still recording and turned it to the brunette, getting a really close up shot of Akko's face. She wants to get EVERYTHING. "What are the words saying?"

"Professor Finnelan is a fatty."

Sucy snickered. But she knew that this couldn't be one of her nightmares. Her experiment must've been a failure. But nonetheless this is hilarious. 

"Akko!" The professor in the front of the class called out, faintly hearing what Akko had said. "Care to repeat that?"

Akko froze and didn't dare to repeat what she said. "That pigs are fat?"

The whole class laughed, but not because it was funny. And the professor only growled. Akko got another detention, and the class resumed as normal.

"Hey Akko." Sucy mused with excitement. 

"Hmm?"

"What else do you see?"

Akko turned to her friend, only to see an orb pointed at her, and her face filled with expectant. Realization crept to her as she realized the situation. "I get it! You did something to me didn't you?"

Sucy feigned ignorance and turned back to the professor like the good student she was (not).

Akko silently growled, and hopes that whatever happening to her will disappear. It's weird to see flying brooms jumping on people's head that sat in front of her. They were even playing dodgeball.

After class, Akko was almost scared to move, because of whatever Sucy did to her. Then Diana came up to her, with her famous glare and her two followers behind her.

"Akko."

"Hmm?"

At that moment, Akko's head pounded for a split second, then Diana opened her mouth. "I-I love you."

"Eh?" Was this the enchanted bee all over again? Akko couldn't open her mouth to say anything else.

"I command you to be my girlfriend Akko. Or else."

Or else?! That scared Akko. She quickly got up. "You don't command me to do anything."

"Oh yes I can. I know your heart pounds for me and only me. It's only natural for us to get together, no?" Diana smirked, taking a step forward.

Akko's heart is definitely pounding. But not because of.. whatever Diana had just said. "My heart is mine and no one can have it!" She proceeded to run out of he building, and disappeared in thin air, leaving the girls with silence.

Sucy was the first to break with the silence with a laugh and checked to see if she got it all on her orb. Damn that was golden.

"What just happened?" Diana frowned and turned to Lotte, quite confused and surprised.

"I think she misinterpreted what you had said?" Lotte tried, though she was just was confused as she was.

"How can she misinterpret 'studying for exams' and 'needing to go and talk to Professor Ursula?'" Diana suspected that something was happening, she just didn't know what.

Sucy started laughing and decided to tell them everything. 

That night, Sucy sat at her desk and reviewed the mushroom she had used on the brunette, who was currently hiding under her bed. The mushroom seems to have the effect of giving the consumer random hallucination. Not nightmares. So was definitely a failure. But it was so worth it Kikiki. 

It took five days for the effects of the mushroom to wear off, and Akko had refused to leave the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any random funny mushroom effects, let me know (;


	3. Bee Affection Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucy being mischievous again hehe
> 
> Akko gets stung by the bee and falls in love with Diana. How will this end?

Sucy felt so bored as she sat on her bed reading about mushrooms 🍄 (as usual 🙄). Lotte sat at her desk, studying and doing her homework. And Akko was... nowhere to be found, possibly trying to a fly a bloom (or creating chaos with the other students) (as usual).

And it felt too quiet in the confines of their dorms. There was nearly no excitement nor joy in the air and frankly that Akko usuallyt creates, it felt like sitting in the classroom and listening to the professors talk nonsense other than magic related topics. SO BORING. Even Lotte had to agree.

Sucy recalled the fun and funny moments she had with Akko when she first started here. There was never a dull moment whenever Akko was involved, and it was totally worth staying in school. Recalling that enchanted bee incident, the mushroom girl was tempted to release it on school grounds. It would be hilarious to see random students falling in love with other students that they never seen or met before. That would be a sight to watch. But what if Akko was affected? 

Kikiki.

Feeling excited, Sucy quickly ordered the bee, and waited for it to be delivered. With a hidden smirk, she was elated with devious and devilish joy.

...

[Fast-forward to when the bee FINALLY arrived, which felt like years (only a few hours)]

Students situated in the cafeteria: check

Professors acting like army patrols: check

Fairies doing their daily duties: check

And more specifically, Sucy made sure to sit as close as she could to where Dianna is sitting. Seeing Diana's panicked face when Akko 'confesses' will be hilarious and she wanted be able to see it happen and to record it as well. 

And she has the perfect plan to make it all happen. 

What she needed to do is to somehow get the two girls in a room, alone. And release the bee, and making sure that it stings Akko and not Diana. Earlier, Sucy secretly and deliberately caused Akko to be the cause of a large explosion in the classroom, earning a disgruntled look. Afterwards, Sucy sent an anonymous note to professor Finnelan, the strict and prickly, and on the note read:

Akko's best punishment would to be tutored by the best student in school: Dianna, Then maybe Akko would start behaving....Just an suggestion.

While Finnelan wondered where the note came from, it did make sense. Have the most well-behaved student tutor the worse student. Perhaps Diana will help Akko find more of her brain cells that were lost during her childhood. (Do not repeat this). 

Sucy would evilly laugh in celebration at how things were going, but she were currently hiding in the ceiling to make sure that things were going her way. And it was. Now all she needs to do is to plant the bee when the two girls are alone. 

...

Akko didn't remember what caused her to make that explosion. For the first time since she came to the academy, she didn't have any conscious of explosion making or anything chaotic. Probably one of those karma thingy that just makes your life as miserable as it can be. Did she did the measurements wrong?

And she was dreading the fact that Dianna, the miss goody shoes, will be her punishment. She prefers to fix the countless broken brooms than to be tutored by Dianna. That self-serving jerk.

Then moment had finally arrived, where Akko sat dreadfully in an empty room that was reserved for the two of them, when Dianna stepped into the room. And she immediately started the session with no second spared.

Somewhere else, far away in the galaxy... (behind the door to the classroom), Sucy held the jar with the bee inside of it, which was bumping into the glass, attempting to run away from the pale girl with the creepy smile. 

"Just sting the idiot girl that always screams. Then come back to me, and you'll be safe from the squashing." The mushroom girl muttered to the bee with a promise. 

The bee glanced at Sucy before making its mind. To be safe from squashing? The bee was ready to start stinging!

Without further ado, Sucy opened the lid and positioned the jar to the small opening on the bottom of the door. The bee immediately slipped under the door, leaving the girl alone, and waited for the chaos to happen.

"..." The mushroom girl waited in anticipation.

Then Sucy heard muffled shouting and Dianna seemed to have casted a spell. Seconds later, she heard footsteps getting louder and louder. Someone was coming out. Sucy quickly moved and hid behind a pillar, not to be too suspicious or anything... Nothing suspicious here. 

When the door opened, it revealed an annoyed Dianna, with her clothes a little ruffled. Sucy wondered what happened, and would love to see what she did to Akko. She watched as Dianna walked away with annoyance in her walking posture, and when she finally disappeared at the corner, Sucy made her away into the room where Akko was.

Seeing what was in front of her, Sucy had to bring out her orb to take a picture of it. So worth it. Akko was hanging upside down by a magical vine that sprouted from the ground. And Akko looked crestfallen, but she also seemed determined at the same time.

"Diana doesn't know what she's missing!" Akko declared, trying to get out of the vine's grip.

Sucy snickered at the sight. "What did you do to incur Dianna's wrath?"

"I tried to kiss her."

Snickering some more, Sucy brought out her wand and released Akko from the vine, and the girl fell to the ground ungracefully. Almost immediately, she got back up, and looked more determined than ever.

"Where she go? I can't let anyone else get her before me. Oh how her blonde hair suits her beautiful face. The way it curls around her neck. And her eyes. Such intensity and determination." Akko fangirled and shrieked as she rambled about Dianna.

"Where did she go!?" Akko repeated, staring at Sucy, wanting some answers.

"Only on one condition." Sucy grinned.

Akko frowned, but nodded hesitantly.

"Where you go, I go." Sucy said, still holding the orb in her hands. She wants to catch it all. (Gotta catch them all!).

Akko didn't see why not. "Fine. Now tell me!!"

"She turned at that corner to the right."

"Dianna wait for me!" Akko then yelled and ran out of the room, dragging Sucy along with her.

...

When Akko had lunged at her, Dianna had no choice but to contain her with some resistance spell. But the girl seems to have very high stamina and managed to tackle the blonde to the ground nonetheless.

"Akko! What are you doing!?"

"Professing my love for you. What better way to do that than tackling you and kissing your beautiful lips?" Akko grinned, while keeping herself on top of the blonde, with puckered lips.

Dianna couldn't help but blush at those words, but she was more than surprised at Akko's sudden change of character, and her unbelievable strength. 

And when Akko tried to lean in closer to her face, Dianna did what she could, and summoned a spell to at least contain the girl. Thankfully for her, it worked. Without wasting any seconds, she quickly left the room with Akko whining 'Diannnnna!'.

As of now, Dianna sat in the cafeteria with her two friends, hoping that Akko had learned her lesson. (Boi she is wrong! 🍿)

She was quietly enjoying her meal until she heard a familiar voice, and felt nervous.

Akko jumped into the view, with Sucy behind her. The wild girl was scanning the room until she landed on a surprised blonde, and was immediately filled with joy.

"DIANNA! Yoo-hoo!" Akko yelled, trying to get her attention.

Dianna tried to ignore her, and continued to eat her meal. But...

Akko suddenly appeared by her side, making the blonde yelp in surprise. "Dianna!"

"Akko. Do not disturb people when they are eating."

Akko only grinned and knocked Hannah (who was sitting next to Dianna) out of her seat and sat in her place. She nudged closer to the blonde and sported a huge smile. "You're adorable when you get all cranky."

"Uh, what's she talking about?" Barbra asked confusing, who sat on the other side of Dianna.

"Yeah!? What's your problem!" Hannah said as she got back to her feet with a scowl.

"Shush it. Dianna is mine!" Akko glared at the two glares.

"She isn't a property!"

"You're just a lowly witch, while Dianna is a high-ranking witch."

"You're just jealous because I have more courage to confess while you two are too much a pussy to confess to each other."

"W-Where you get that idea?!"

"Lies!"

"Anyway, Dianna is mine and you can't have her."

Dianna grew more furious as Akko and her two friends argued with each other, and it went on for about five minutes when she had enough. "Enough!"

"Yes, my love?" Akko said, with a sweet tone and hearts in her eyes as she looked at the blonde lovingly. This made Barbra and Hannah gag in disgust.

Sucy watched in the background, recording the whole damn thing. It was so hilarious. Dianna was furious and embarrassed and flustered. It was amazing.

And starting a fight? Golden.

Then she remembered about the bee. Where was the bee? Meh 🌚

...

The very next day, the bee was still no where to be found, and Sucy wondered what the bee was up to. but she was too caught up in enjoying Akko's actions.

However, it was a brand new day, and the professors had declared a field trip to the forbidden forest. They had decided to change thing up and start embracing history. The nine ole witches and the power it once had. Plus there's dangerous monsters, so it would be a good experience to fight and learn magic at the same time.

They split off into groups, each with an experienced witch for protection of necessity.

Akko and her group was assigned with professor Finnelan, who insisted on making sure a certain troublemaker behaves. Though the girls didn't mind it, mostly because they were busy thinking about something else.

Sucy kept her eyes on Akko, waiting for her to do something funny. Lotte was worried and confused about Akko. And Akko was thinking about Dianna and her soft curls and her beautiful eyes. Her cheeks and lips. Her determination and intensity as if nothing else mattered. It was so adorable. She just wanted to hug the blonde and kiss her.

Spotting the said blonde from a distance, Akko's smile became bigger.

Professor Finnelan was explaining the rules of the trip to the three girls, but when she turned back to them, she realized one of them was missing.

"Where's Akko?"

"Eh?

"Kikiki."

"When I get my hands on that girl, I'll give her a big punishment for whatever trouble she had got herself into!"

Sucy snickered, fully knowing where the girl was. She turned her head to see Dianna standing there peacefully, minding her own business. Then... Akko appeared from behind and tackle hugged Dianna.

"DIANNA MY LOVE!"

"Akko! Stop it!"

"I wish you were in the same group as meeee" the girl whines not letting the blonde out of her reach.

"Go back to your group and start acting like an adult!" Dianna swooped Akko's hands away from her and frowned at the girl.

Akko started to get teary eyed at the violence toward her, making Dianna a little guilty. But Dianna still has enough. "Go."

Akko pouted before smirking. "I'm not going to give up." She said before walking back to her group.

Dianna was really unsure of what to make the situation. The best thing she could do is focus on the field trip and make sure everything goes well.   
...

Although she was under the spell of the bee, Akko still acted like her usual self as she explored the forest. Though she kept talking about Dianna and going on dates with her.

It was halfway through the field trip and Akko was getting withdrawal from being away from Dianna too long.

And the field trip was boring so far without that beautiful goddess. So Akko decided to make things more livelier.

"Hey Sucy. Think you could summon that chicken?"

Sucy stared at the girl, wondering if she as doing it as a diversion to escape Finnelan. But she definitely approves of it.

"Remember the phrase?"

Akko nodded and opened her mouth. When she yelled the words that basically agitated the chicken, all hell ran loose.

Akko grinned within the chaos and ran to find her love. But something else happened unexpectedly, the chicken demon ended up chasing the girl. Her of all people. Go figures.

But Akko was only concerned about finding Dianna. She might've ran a mile or two before finding a familiar oblivious blonde walking with her two friends.

"Dianna!!"

Upon hearing her name, the blonde turned her head, only to see disaster running straight toward her. Akko running with a giant chicken in pursuit.

"Akko?!"

"What the hell!?"

"Where did the chicken come from!?"

Akko now stood in front of Dianna with a wide smile, unfazed by the giant chicken chasing her. "Dianna I missed you!"

"You idiot!" Dianna was more concerned about the dangerous chicken that wanted to pluck their eyes out.

...

Akko was sentenced to a week of detention for putting everyone's life in danger. But she was only thinking about how she was able to see Dianna again. It was totally worth it.

Dianna was fed up with her behavior and wanted answers. So she went up to Sucy and Lotte to get to the bottom of it all. Since that most disaters either fall under Akko's fault or one of her friends, usually Sucy. 

"Can one of you care to explain Akko's recent behavior?"

Lotte shrugged and Sucy only laughed at the situation. Both girls turned to the mushroom maniac, suddenly realizing it was her fault.

"Of course it was you." Lotte sighed, thinking that she should've known better.

"What did you do?" Dianna asked, getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Remember that enchanted bee at Andrew's party?"

"You didn't...." Dianna sighed exasperatedly.

Sucy wasn't joking. The girl kept laughing

"Where's the bee? I'm going to destroy it." Dianna said, wanting to get rid of the situation once and for all.

Sucy only shrugged. "No idea."

"You're telling me you lost the bee?"

"You must've scared the bee away with your serious tsundere face. You're not very honest you know."

"Sucy..." Lotte tried to get Sucy to stop talking before Dianna gets really angry...

"Just find the bee and get rid of it or I'll be complaining to the professors." With that, Dianna left, flustered and annoyed. Better than wasting more time on chit chatting with an amused mushroom girl.

Sucy snickered as the blonde left, not really wanting to get rid of the bee. Things were just getting better.

...

Searching for the bee, it was easier said than done. Like a needle in a haystack.

Walking past the hallway, Dianna figured the fastest way to find the bee was to look for crumbs.

And it didn't take long to find the crumbs.

Students from different classes and grades were paired up indiscriminately with hearts in their eyes. It was like a fluffy orgy of innocence.

"Where could that bee be?" Dianna wondered as she passed two girls, one against a wall in fear as the other girl towered over her. Interesting.

"Dianna!!" Akko appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of the blonde. "I've been looking for you!"

"Aren't you supposed to be detention?"

"It was boring! You weren't there."

Dianna didn't have time to talk to Akko. She needed to find that bee and stop this ridiculous situation.

"So what are you doing?" Akko asked as wrapped her arm around Dianna's affectionately.

Dianna was tempted to push away at the contact, but then she had an idea. With Akko being dense, it might just work.

"Want to play a game?"

"Yes! What kind of game is it?!"

"We need to find something that is in this academy."

"What's the prize?! A kiss?"

"I-" Dianna couldn't help but blush at the though of kissing. "How about a brand new broom?"

"Eh but I already have a broom. I want a kiss!"

The blond girl couldn't help but sigh. "Fine. A kiss whatever."

"Yay! So what are we looking for?" Akko became fired up, and was more determined to get that kiss no matter what.

"A bee."

"That's it? Hmm... Ah I saw one in the cafeteria."

Dianna applauded herself for tricking Akko like this, though it felt weird. She immediately made her way to the cafeteria.

Entering the cafeteria, she was met with a sight that was never meant to happen. Where was the professors when they needed them.

Then she spotted a professor swooning over one of the students, who swooned over another student. How vulgar.

"Ah there it is!" Akko beamed next to the blonde, pointing at exit. Sure enough, the bee was flying around with no restrictions.

Dianna just needed to get to that bee before Akko could. Thankfully the girl isn't adept at using magic well yet.

With a quick burst of magic, she propelled herself toward the exit and caught the bee and trapped it in a jar. Better to kill it when it's not moving all over the place. Now it's time to end this.

"Awe you caught it before me!" Akko whined as she stood next to Dianna. "Guess you can get the prize."

"Eh?" Dianna turned to Akko.

"Guess I'll have to kiss you!" Akko grinned, getting a little closer.

"W-Wait, let m-"

Dianna was cut off with Akko pressing her lips against hers.

A few moments or two, Dianna pushed Akko away, extremely flustered. "You're So incorrigible Akko!"

"Eh? I was just giving you your prize for catching the bee first."

Dianna didn't really think this through. She really regretted that. Akko seems to enjoy finding loopholes that will satisfy herself.

"Just let me deal with this bee and we'll talk."

"Okay!"

With that, it was simple enough to squash the bee. Soon after, it's effects in the victims were soon released from the spell. Finally things had gone back to normal.

"Eh? What? Wait..."

Dianna turned to a confused, embarrassed Akko who had finally retained her senses. "Good grief."

"It was a dream... was it?" Akko muttered embarrassingly.

And Diana half wanted it to be a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send suggestions on the next prompt.

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas for pranks or the like, R&R in the comment section :3


End file.
